Pokémon: OC Adventures
by Psychic Pokemon Lover
Summary: Welcome! Post as a review or send me a PM your OC to bring into my story. There is a form in the introduction, so check that out and post your OC. I will only continue if you post OCs. Have a great day! Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, I only own MY OC! (Aka Jaimie.) Small legendaries allowed. (Example: Mesprit, Manaphy, Uxie, etc.)
1. Introduction and OC Form

**Author Note: I am making a fan fiction where you can submit an OC using the form below. In your review, type in the form and fill it out. You may also pm me. The form is now closed.**

**Name:**

**Age: (10 or higher, no higher than 17)**

**Gender:**

**Appearence:**

**Species: (what Pokémon they will turn into, no X and Y Pokémon allowed, small legendaries allowed. Examples: Uxie, Phione, Manaphy, Mesprit, Azelf.)**

**Move set: (what Pokémon moves they know, no more than 8)**

**Quirks: (what will move on from their appearence or personality)**

**Likes/Dislikes:**

**Personality:**

**Other: (anything else about your character)**

**Here is my character I have.**

**Name: Jaimie Kirk**

**Age: 13**

**Gender: Female**

**Appearence: Short brown hair, scar on forehead, pink jacket, orange shirt with blue polka dots, purple skirt, really really light pink tights which seem almost white, pink shoes with sparkles (you don't need that much information, but...).**

**Species: To be revealed...**

**Movset: To be revealed...**

**Quirks: Scar on forehead.**

**Likes/Dislikes: Likes: Games (specifically Pokémon), baking, fun, anything cute, pizza. Dislikes: Anything non-cute, her big brother (which is not in this), fish, tacos, her brother (again), her brother (AGAIN!) anything bad.**

**Personality: Acts differently a lot.**

**Other: None.**

**Post your OCs as a review, or PM me. Have fun in Chapter 1! The Pokémon that are taken for OCs: Abra, Cyndaquil, Bannete, and Zorua.**

I have to write about something, so here.: Jaimie went out to check her mail and found something important in the mailbox. On the envelope, it said: 'Impor_tant!' _Inside, it said _'Jaimie, you are invited to the Pokémon competition! Congratulations! Use your Gen 4, 5, or 6 team to_ _participate.' _Well, I don't have a Gen 6 team, I'll use Gen 5. Jaimie thought. Let's go! She thought again.


	2. Chapter 1: The Meeting of Old Friends!

**Welcome to chapter 1! The following OC Pokémon are taken: Abra, Bannete, Cyndaquil, Shinx, Zorua,Murkrow. Enjoy chapter 1!**

As Jaimie got on the Pokémon Tournament bus, (if you saw the mini-chapter during Introduction) she felt like people she knew were on. She called out for one of her friends when she was seated. She called out, "Leo? Are you on?" A voice responded, "You bet I am." Jaimie replied once more, "Is everyone else here?" "We sure are!" Four other voices called out. "Good." Jaimie replied again. She continued, "Because we're all going to be in the tournament!" After that was said, all six voices cheered.

After the bus finally got to the destination camp, everyone saw the boys and girls cabins. Jaimie, Livia/Liv, Layla, Sarah, (those were the other girls' except Jaimie's names) and the other girls at the tournament rushed into the girls cabin. Alexander, (that is the other boy's name) Leo, and the other boys rushed into the boy's cabin.

While the girls were unpacking, Jaimie said, "So, Liv, what gen team are you using?" Livia responded, "I'm using Gen 6. What about you?" Jaimie replied, "I am using Gen 5. Sarah, Layla, how about you?" Sarah told Jaimie the answer. "Layla and I are using Gen 4." Layla nodded. "Cool! We all better win, along with Alexander and Leo." Jaimie exclaimed in delight.

While the boys were unpacking Alexander told Leo "All six of us better win. Then we would all move on!" Leo replied, "I have a feeling we all will win." Suddenly, Layla sneaked out of the girl's cabin and into the boy's. She carefully tip toed near Alexander and, without warning, shouted "Boo!" Alexander was totally startled. "Layla!" He yelled. Next Layla startled Leo. Leo bellowed, "Layla! You should be in the girl's cabin!" She responded, "Sorry! I couldn't help it!"

Livia noticed Layla was gone, with her eyes glued to a book. "Layla!" She called out. Jaimie asked, "What is it, Livia?" Livia told Jaimie "Layla is missing!" Jaimie instantly got up and went to search for Layla.

"He he he..." Layla giggled, still sneaking around. She thought out loud, "What should I do?" A sudden voice said, "Come with me. That is what." Layla replied to the voice, "OK...?" She then saw someone... or was it some thing, wrapped in a cape. She followed the thing as it slowly walked through the dark forest. Good thing Layla was wearing her black boots, because there was quite a few puddles in that forest. Finally, Layla saw light. The light was coming from a crystal past a few trees. "Touch the crystal, you will be what you have wanted to be." The thing said. Layla touched the crystal. Suddenly, a light glew all around her. Her skin grew darker than normal until it was black, her eyes turned pink, her teeth turned yellow with a yellow zipper-like thing on the side, her ears went up higher on her head, she grew a spike on her head with a dangling black blob of what seemed to be hair grew off the spike, she grew a small, yellow tail with a yellow spiky ball at the end of it, her legs and feet grew into little stubs, her 5 fingers on each hand grew to 3, and she shrank down to only 3'07. (3 feet 7 inches)

Layla tried to say "What just happened?" but all that came out was "Bane bane Banette?" She then quickly covered her mouth. She looked into a nearby pond and the reflection staring back at her was a Banette. She tried to say "I am dreaming." but what came out was "Ette bane Banette." She tried to say "Maybe I should think in my head now." The result was "Banette bane bane bane ette ette Banette bane." "Lol this is funny!" "Ette bane bane Banette!" _'I guess I am a Banette now, but that person said I would become what I want to be. Well I did and do want to be a Pokémon, so I guess it was my personality that chose my Pokémon. Who cares I am a freaking Banette!' _Layla thought. _'Time to scare someone!'_ she continued thinking.

Livia and Jaimie were still looking for Layla. They called out, "Layla! Where are you? Come out come out wherever you are!" Suddenly, Jaimie screamed in pain. "OW! My head!" Livia asked, "Jaimie, what's wrong? Did you hit your head or something?" "No, my head just hurts like crazy!" Jaimie replied. "Do you need an ice pack?" Livia asked, concerned. "No thanks, Liv. I'll be fine. Hopefully." Jaimie responded. Liv asked Jaimie "Why is your skin so yellow?" It was true. Jaimie's usually tan skin was turning yellow, while her shoulders and chest were turning brown. Her hair grew back into her, her feet turned into feet with 3 toes each, one in the back and two in the front. Hands, the same thing, except with claws. Her nose grew into a little white snout. The inside of her ears was white. Jaimie's eyes appeared to be closed. She grew a tail with a bit of a brown loopy circle (kind of like on Umbreon's tail) near the middle of the tail but closer to the tip. She shrank down until she was 2'11. (2 feet 11 inches.)

Livia saw what happened. She was amazed. She exclaimed, "How did you do that!?" Jaimie tried to reply "I don't know." but what she said was "Ah Abra Abra." Who will be next? Find out!

**Cliffhanger! Who will become a Pokémon next? Find out in chapter 2. LOLZ those cliffhangers... See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 2: Damian

**Welcome to chapter 2! The following OC Pokémon are taken: Abra, Banette, Cyndaquil, Lucario, Murkrow, Shinx, Froakie, Growlithe. Enjoy!**

Back in the boy's cabin, a boy was looking in his suitcase for something. He found his lunch box, his Pokémon book, his special locket (don't question it), his 3DS, but none of them were what he wanted. "Damian! Hurry up" another boy shouted. "I'm coming!" Damian shouted. He quickly ran out of the cabin and towards the forest.

Damian thought out loud, "Hey, my head and stomach hurt really bad." He suddenly stopped in his tracks and fell onto the ground. "Oww..." He said. Damian's skin around his chest stayed the same color, on his shoulders, hands, and feet turned black with pink circles on the feet, near his eyes also turning black with two dangling black things near his new blue ears. Any where there was not black, pale, or pink there was blue. On the back of the palms of his hands there was white spikes, 1 on each hand. He turned into a Lucario.

Damian tried to say "What happened?" but what he really said was "Lu Lucario?" He was testing his voice for a while: "Hello there, Lucario." "Car lu, Lucario." "Randomness!" "Lucario!" "Okay, this is just weird." "Lu, car lu cario lucar." _'I should do this now. Just think in my head. So I can understand myself.' _Damian thought. _'I can understand you.' _A voice popped in his head. _'Who are you?' _Damian thought. _'Oh! Sorry about that. I am Jaimie. I am guessing you transformed, too? I transformed into an Abra. I'm guessing you are a Lucario?' _ Jaimie sent the mental message. _'Yes and yes.' _Damian responded._**  
><strong>_

Livia was still with Jaimie. Livia started to transform. Her skin turned black. Her eyes turned light blue. Her hair grew back into her head, replacing all her hair with black fur. Her ears moved up her head, turning into cat-like ears. Pointed cat-like ears. She transformed into the form of a Zorua, eyelids turning red, with two red dots on her forehead, feet also turning red.

"What happened?" " Zor Zorua?" "Great! Now we're both Pokémon!" Jaimie yelled. The thing she really said was "Abra! Ah ah Abra Abra!" Suddenly, Livia transformed into Jaimie. "What?" "Zorua?" "You heard me." "Ah Abra ah." "Let's find Damian." "Abra Abra Abra."

**Dun dun dunnn! More cliffhangers! YAY! That means more suspense! See you next time!**


	4. Chapter 3: Sarah, Alexander, and Alex!

**Happy weird day! I am finally going to get in to some Sarah, Leo, and Alexander. These OC Pokémon are taken: Abra, Banette, Cyndaquil, Froakie, Growlithe, Lucario, Murkrow, Shinx, Zorua. Enjoy!**

Sarah was in the girl's cabin, struggling to get her light blue shoes on. Her waist long blond hair kept getting stuck in the shoes, since she was bending over. (I used to have hair that long) "Maybe I should go on a forest adventure." She thought to herself out loud. So off Sarah went.

After a while, Sarah's head started to hurt. "I can- push... through this..." She said painfully. Suddenly, Sarah had a bright light glowing all over her and her hair grew back into her head. Sarah started to grow blue fur all over her. She grew a black tail with a star-shaped thing at the end of it. On her legs and near her collarbone turned black. Her ears grew bigger, outside blue, inside yellow. (Hopefully you know what Pokemon it is now.) Her body shifted into that of a Shinx. Unlike most Shinx, Sarah's eyes were light blue instead of yellow. (Quirks!)

Sarah tried to say "What- ow... happened?" but she said "Shinx- inx... Shinx?" She was testing her voice for a while. "Hi there, Shinx." "Inx Shinx, Shinx." "I want spaghetti..." "Inx Shinx Shinx..."

_In the boy's cabin..._

"Our names are so similar!" Alex said to Alexander. "In fact, my real name is Alexander!" Alex added quickly, "But just call me Alex. We don't want to confuse each other, or have anyone else confuse us too." "Hey, Alex. Wanna go adventure in the forest?" Alexander asked. "Sure!" Alex replied, continuing. "I heard people are disappearing there." So off they went.

**That's it for this chapter, readers! See you next time! Thank a guest/my brother that I listed three times in my OC form for Alex! (That is my brother's name.) Hopefully, future chapters will be longer.**


	5. Chapter 4 Almost All of Us Meet Together

**OMG! I have to write this all over again due to me accidentally closing it. Oh well. New ideas! Here we go. Sorry for the LONG delay. Welcome to Chapter 4! I know I said I would put Leo in the previous chapter, but I found a good way to use him in the future story. I will also be introducing some new characters! Yay, new friends! Hopefully, hopefully the future chapters will get longer. And longer chapters means longer stories! Yay, long story! Every once in a while, could you post ideas once I'm past chapter 7 at least? Thanks! The following OC Pokémon are taken: Abra, Zorua, Banette, Shinx, Cyndaquil, Lucario, Murkrow, Froakie, Feraligatr, Gengar. Enjoy chapter 4!**

Alex and Alexander were walking through the forest. You know, like they discussed in Chapter 3. Suddenly, Alexander screamed in pain. "OW! My stomach hurts so much!" "Do you need me to get help? You can just ask, you know." Alex said, trying to help. Alexander responded weakly, "Yes... I mean, please, get help." Immediately, Alex rushed through the forest back to camp. Meanwhile, Alexander transformed into a Cyndaquil. (Sorry, I could not come up with a transformation part.)

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Alexander screamed. "AAAAAAAAH!" "CYYYYYYYYYYYYYN!" The scream was so loud that Damian, Layla, Jaimie, Livia, and Sarah could hear it. Immediately, everyone ran, well Jaimie teleported herself and Livia, to where they thought Alexander was. Luckily, everyone got to the right place. Everyone except Alexander screamed, "Alexander! Are you okay?!" Alexander replied, in a hoarse, weak voice, "Yeah... I think I am OK." "Cynda... Quil cynda quil quil quil." Then, he took his bag of golden berries and ate one, then said, "I feel fine now."

After the entire thing of stuff that happened, happened, Alex rushed back to the spot where he left Alexander waiting. When he got there, he found himself right in front of a Zorua, a Banette, an Abra, a Shinx, a Lucario, and a Cyndaquil. "Am I dreaming?!" He exclaimed with great joy as he reached out to pet Shinx/Sarah, while his hand turned purple. Eventually, all of him turned purple. Including his short buzz cut hair. He grew until he was 4'11. (4 feet 11 inches.) He grew a purple tail. His ears moved up on the top of his head, having two spikes for ears. His short buzz cut hair became spiky, while at the same time growing a bit longer. His finger merged until he had only 3 on each hand, same for toes. He was now a Gengar. Unlike most Gengar, Alex kept his green, bloodshot eyes. He also kept the scratches on his hand, which is odd for a Gengar.

"Alex!" "Abra!" Jaimie shouted. "Since when did you get here?" "Abra Abra ah ah ah Abra?" She continued. "Well, I got an invitation. Who are your friends?" "Gengar, gen gen Gengar. Gen gen Gengar Gengar?" Alex responded. Jaimie replied, "Oh, these are my friends. I am of course, an Abra, Livia is the Zorua, Layla is the Banette, Sarah is the Shinx, Alexander is the Cyndaquil, Damian is the Lucario, and you are a Gengar." "Ah ah ah Abra, ah Abra, Abra ah ah Abra, Abra ah ah Abra, Abra ah ah Abra, Abra Abra ah ah Abra Abra, Abra ah ah Abra, ah ah ah ah Abra." "I also have a few more friends who you will meet soon." "Ah Abra Abra ah ah Abra Abra ah ah Abra Abra Abra."

**That was long enough, right? Listen to those words that Jaimie said at the end. It will be true for you, too. Who will they be? What Pokemon will they transform into? Find out! Heh heh heh... I love those cliffhangers. Bye bye!**


	6. Chapter 5: Almost All Together!

**Welcome back to Pokémon: OC Adventures! I will be trying to get some more transformations in the story soon, since not all of the OCs have transformed. The following OC Pokémon are taken: Abra, Bannete, Cyndaquil, Feraligatr, Flygon, Froakie, Froslass, Gengar, Kirlia, Lucario, Murkrow, Ninetales, Shinx, Zorua. Enjoy!**

There were two specific girls in the girl's cabin, Cecile and Grace. "Cecile, where should we go?" Grace asked, continuing, "Also what should we do?" "Probably go check out what is going on in the forest. I heard people are disappearing there." Cecile replied.

Cecile and Grace were in the forest. Suddenly, Cecile screamed in pain. "Ow! Ow! Ow!" She screamed. "I have bad pains everywhere!" Grace asked, "Do you need me to get some help from camp?" "Yes! Please, get help!" Cecile replied. "Ow!" She screamed again, with a chill up her spine.

As Grace ran off to get help, Cecile's skin turned white, except her legs, which turned really light purple. She grew two lumps of ice on her head, which looked like ears. Her white ears grew up to the back of her head, looking like they were spikes hanging off her head. Around her eyes, mouth and forehead turned purple, back of her head turning light blue. Her legs merged together, making a little thing that looked like a purple cloth where her legs had been. A spike grew out of her back, the spike and a stripe on her stomach turning red. One spot on each of her hands turned light blue, same with her fingers, but her fingers merged together. Her eyes stayed gray. She began floating in the air. She was now a Froslass.

Luckily, there was a puddle nearby, so Cecile could look at her reflection. She saw a Froslass. She tried to say, "Oh my gosh, what is happening?!" But she said "Fro fro fros, fros fro Froslass?!"

When Grace came back, all she found was a Froslass. She did not find Cecile anywhere. "Cecile! Cecile!" She called out loudly. The Froslass/Cecile replied, "Fros fros fros!" (Translation: "I'm right here!") "What the...?" Grace asked herself, confused. Suddenly, she screamed in pain.

"Ow! Ahh!" Grace screamed in pain. "What is going on!?" She screamed, getting butterflies in her stomach. (Metaphorically, not literally. As in her stomach felt weird.)

Suddenly, two giant wings sprouted out of Grace's back, the edges reddish pink and everywhere else was light green. She sprouted two green antennae out of her head. She also sprouted a light and dark green striped tail with a leaf-looking charm on her tail. The edges of the leaf were reddish pink, along with two stripes blocking three sections of light green. Her red, brown, yellow, and orange bracelet moved from her left wrist to left leg. Her legs turned into two things, looking like stubs, bottoms turning dark green the rest turning light green. Her hips turned dark green, the rest of her turning light green. Her arms and hands turned into claws. Her eyes turned pink. (No, not from pink eye. From the transformation.) She grew until she was 6'07. (6 feet 7 inches.) Grace was now a Flygon.

Grace didn't know what happened, but she just screamed. As loud as Alexander, even! "Ahhh!" "Fly!" Suddenly, everybody who was already a Pokémon except Grace and Cecile, ran over, well Jaimie teleported, to where they thought Grace and Cecile were. Luckily, everybody assumed correctly.

"Grace! Cecile!" "Abra! Abra!" Jaimie yelled. "Over here!" "Abra Abra!" And so, almost, ALMOST, all of the friends are here.

**How was that? Hopefully good for you! See you next time on Pokémon: OC Adventures! Bye bye!**


	7. Chapter 6: More Transformations

**Welcome! This is Pokémon: OC Adventures Chapter 6! The following OC Pokémon are taken: Abra, Banette, Cyndaquil, Feraligatr, Flygon, Froakie, Froslass, Gengar, Kirlia, Lucario, Murkrow, Ninetales, Pawniard, Shinx, Snivy, Zorua. Enjoy the chapter! I will be closing the OC form in Chapter 7, so if you want to, get them in now!**

There were three girls, who were visiting Leo, named Clara, Leifa, and Nicole. Nicole is the... quiet type of person. You know, the kind of person who doesn't like large crowds of people or meeting new people. Leifa, is basically, well, the mature, logical type of person. And Clara, the adventurous type, really wanted to go to the forest.

"Fine..." Nicole grumbled, while Leo was just laughing. Clara exclaimed, "Yay! I like adventures. To the forest!" "But don't blame me if we get lost." Nicole mumbled, not wanting to go. She continued, "Also don't blame me if we disappear along with the other... 11? 12? The people who disappeared."

As the four teenagers were walking through the forest, Leo screamed in pain. Then Clara. Then Leifa. Nicole did feel some pain, but didn't scream.

Nicole was the first to transform of the four, while she sprouted nine light purple tails. The tips of these furry tails were silver, coming from the silver streaks at the bottom of her hair. Her long hair grew short with the same silver streaks. Her eyes changed from purple to red, and Nicole dropped down to the ground on four legs. Her hands and feet turned into paws, she grew a little fox snout, and she grew purple fur grew all over her. She shrank/grew until she was 3'07 tall.

The others, Clara, Leo, and Leifa, were all surprised by what had just happened. Then Leifa started to transform.

Leifa grew a tail with a symbol that looks like a leaf at the end. She shrank until she was only 2'00 tall. Her nose and mouth curved up into a snout. Her eyes turned hazel brownish, while around her eyes turned yellow. On her back grew two small, yellow, curved things. Her arms grew shorter, with three fingers on each hand. Her feet just turned into pointy stubs. On the top of the stem of her tail except the leaf turned yellow and the rest of her turned green. On her legs and the front side of her turned a mix of greenish yellow. Leo was next.

First Leo grew a dark blue feathery tail with a red ponytail band near the beginning of the tail. He then shrank until he was 1'08. His arms turned into wings with dark blue feathers. His head grew a fedora made of dark blue feathers. His eyes turned red, his feet grew into talons, and grew a beak where his nose and mouth had been, ending the transformation.

Clara said to the three others, not noticing the pain and the transformation, "Wow! How do I do that? How did you do that?"

Clara's hair turned dark green, positioned covering one eye. Her eyes turned red. Out of her head grew two pink scale things. Like on Ralts except to the sides. Her fingers and toes put together until there was only one on each hand and foot. Her hips and legs turned green. Her head turned white, along with the dress thing she just grew.

"What just happened...?" "Nine nine Ninetales...?" Asked Nicole. "And why do I have paws?" "Nine nine nine nine nine?" She continued. Leo said "I feel the same as Nicole. Who agrees?" " Mur krow mur krow mur Murkrow. Mur Murkrow?" Clara and Leifa nodded. "We agree." "Ia Kirlia." "Vy Snivy." "We better find the others." " Mur Murkrow krow mur Murkrow." Leo added.

**Everyone who made those OCs I'm sorry if I did something wrong. By the way did you notice that this chapter is maybe longer than the others? I tried to make this chapter as long as possible. OCs no longer being accepted. See you next time!**


	8. Chapter 7: The Journey has Begun

**Hello! I am here again! Remember, the OC form is closed, so don't send in any more OCs! However, I do have a couple more (Two) OCs. Enjoy the chapter, and don't forget to review some ideas when I am done with all the transformations!**

There were two boys in the cabin playing their 3DS's against each other on Pokémon X and Y. Their names were Sam Wilson and Setrax Herma. Wilson and Herma being their last names, of course. "Boom! Riolu, use Force Palm!" Sam shouted. "Oh yeah? Aggron, use Giga Impact!" Setrax yelled in reply.

"Aww... Darn it. You defeated my Riolu!" Sam exclaimed. "Next time evolve it and you might be stronger. Or at least level it up." Setrax replied. "I like Riolu the way he is!" Sam shouted in reply.

Sam decided to walk the fight off, maybe he would forget. "Setrax always does something to get me to evolve my Pokémon." Sam mumbled, careless about the puddles in the forest. But then the transformation started.

Sam grew a blue tail, and his ears went up like pointy dog ears and turned blue, like his tail. Around his neck a yellow collar-like thing formed. He grew blue fur all over, except below the collar and around his eyes, which had black fur. Two dangling black things formed around his ears, like on Lucario. His eyes changed from light blue to red. Sam shrank until he was 2'04 (2 feet 4 inches).

Setrax was walking in the forest at that time and saw the Riolu. He said, "... Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?" Sam tried to answer, "I think so." But he said "Lu Riolu lu." Setrax then quickly exclaimed, "Nope, I'm not dreaming."

Then Setrax's transformation began.

Setrax's skin turned gray and hard as a rock or a piece of steel. He fell down onto his hands and feet, those of which turned into legs with metal-hard claws. The claws turned white, and his eyes turned blue. He grew white scales sticking up with black spots on them. Setrax lowered down to 2'11.

Setrax was weak from all the pain, even though he was Steel-Rock type. He groaned, "Ow..." "Ron..."

** Back With the Big Group**

Jaimie yelled, pointing at six Pokémon, "I see six of the others!" "Ah ah ah ah ah Abra!" Sarah responded, "I see them, too!" "Inx inx Shinx, inx!"

"Clara, I knew we shouldn't have gone to the forest! Now we're lost!" "Nine, nine nine nine Ninetales nine nine nine nine tales! Nine nine nine!" Nicole exclaimed.

Jaimie told Nicole, "You're not lost, Nicole. You have your friends. Us." "Abra ah Abra, Abra. Ah Abra Abra Abra. Ah." Nicole replied, "You're right..." "Tales tales..." "But I don't like large groups of people." "Nine nine nine nine tales tales nine tales." She continued.

Leo asked Jaimie, "Aren't we still missing Damian?" "Krow mur krow Murkrow Murkrow?" Jaimie replied, "Yes we are. Nicole, Clara, Leifa, Sam, Setrax, I'll introduce you to everyone later. We have to find Damian!" "Ah ah ah. Abra, Abra, Abra, Abra, Abra, ah Abra ah ah Abra Abra. Ah Abra ah Abra Abra!"

**Did you like this chapter as much as you like Mudkipz? LOL... How will the quest to find Damian go? Find out in Chapter 8!**


	9. Chapter 8: We're All Together!

**Hello! I am back with more Pokémon OC Adventures! Today I will focus on getting one more OC transformed and with everyone else. One will just be getting with everyone else. Getting started now!**

Elliot was in his room, since the cabins were replaced with hotels, Wi-Fi battling against someone. The tournament had started, but a lot of the players had been missing.

"Where are the other participants?" Asked the manager of the tournament to Elliot. "Especially the winner of last year's tournament. I have to find her- I mean... them."

Elliot was confused. He paused his battle and walked up to the manager. "Mr. Treecko, I will try to find them for you." He said. Elliot then ran out into the forest. He brought his 3DS.

Elliot was looking for the others in the forest when he suddenly dropped down in pain. He saw a Lucario...

"Am I really seeing a Lucario right in front of me right now, right here?!" Elliot said in excitement, forgetting the pain.

The Lucario walked up to Elliot and tried to sense his aura. _"This is hard, sensing people's aura... How do Lucario do it anyway?" _"Ario lu ario, Lucario Lucario ario... Luc lu Lucario lu lu Lucario?" The Lucario, also known as Damian, said. _"Wait, can't Lucario talk?" _Damian said.

Elliot said, in confusion, "Wait, wait, wait. Is it just me, or can I understand that Lucario?"

_"I think you can understand me." _Damian said. _"And I think you are turning into a Froakie."_

It was true. The scarf of white bubbles formed around Elliot's neck. His hands and feet were webbed with 3 toes and fingers each. His nose, his toes, and his fingers all turned white, his blue eyes turned yellow. Everywhere else turned light blue. Elliot shrank down to the size of a normal Froakie.

_**Back with the big group...**_

"Hey, since Damian and Sam are both Pokémon that can sense aura, maybe they can sense each other!" "Sni, Snivy Snivy sni Sni sni Snivy Snivy Snivy Snivy Snivy, Snivy Snivy sni Snivy Snivy Snivy!" Leifa exclaimed, having a good idea.

Sam said, "Well, I do kinda sense something.. Feels like a Lucario and a Froakie." "Riolu, ri ri Riolu Riolu Rioluriolu... Riolu riol ri Riolu olu ri Riolu."

Jaimie asked, "How did you discover those senses so quickly?" "Abra Abra Abra abraabra Abra Abra ah Abra?"

Sam replied, in confusion, "I... honestly do not know." "Ri... Riolu ri olu riol."

"Sam, lead the way!" "Lai, lair lai lai!" Setrax bellowed.

**_Back with Damian and Elliot..._**

"Damian, since you and Sam are both Aura Pokémon, can't you both sense each other?" "Froakie, froak kie kie Kie kie froa Froa Froakie, froa kie froa froak froa froak?"

Damian replied, "Good idea. I'll try that." "Ario ario. Luc luc ario."

Damian then closed his eyes and imagined a map of the forest. He then saw a black and blue circle, which was very small. He then saw a much bigger white circle.

_'That must be them!' _Damian thought. The voice appeared in his head again.

_'Damian? You found us? We also found you!'_

_**Back with the big group... Again...**_

"All this running is making me tired. Can we rest for a bit?" "Lai lair Lairon on Lairon on airon. Lai on lair lai on lai?" Setrax said.

"Sure. We can use a little rest break, too." "Kirl. Ki lia lia ki Kirlia kirl kirli, lia." Clara replied to the Lairon running beside her. Everyone then stopped to rest.

_**Back with Damian and Elliot... Again...**_

Damian was running through the woods with his eyes closed, and Elliot was leaping three-yard leaps. They then halted to a stop.

Elliot looked around. They were at the resting spot! He saw an Abra, a Cyndaquil, a Gengar, a Flygon, a Riolu, a Kirlia, a Froslass, a Zorua, a Shinx, a Lairon, a Murkrow, a Banette, a Feraligatr, a Ninetales, a Snivy, and a Pawniard, all resting on rocks, tree stumps, or on the ground.

Clara and Sam instantly turned their heads to look at Elliot and Damian. Sam then shouted, "Look! The last two people in our group!" Riol! Olu riol olu Riolu ri olu riolu!" Everyone then got together.

"Hey, now we can _finally _get to that training!" "Gen, gen ar gen _Gengar _gen ar geng Gengar!" Alex shouted.

_**Finally **_**I got to getting everyone together! Give a favorite for Mudkips and HUG YOUR GLACEON! (My new ending catchphrase)**


	10. Chapter 9: Attendance!

**Yay! We have... almost... everyone together! There will be credits at the end of the story. Training sequence... Begin!**

All of the Pokémon were in the resting spot. Alex blurted out, "Can we do the training now?" "Gar gen gen gar Gengar gar?"

Clara said, "If you are ready!" "Li kir kir Kirlia!" Everyone nodded..

"I'll teleport us to where a good training spot is. Maybe we could stay there for a while." "Ah Abraabra ah ah Abra ah Abra Abraabra Abra ah. Abra ah Abra Abra Abra ah ah Abra."

They teleported to a open space in the forest where there were tree stumps, leaves, rocks and things laying around. There was also a river.

"Damian, looks like you'll be the one who has to order pizza and go to the store. There _is _a food store at camp, right?" "Zorua, zorua zoru zorua zor zor zor zor zor zor zorua zorua zor zor zor zor zorua. Zorua _zor _zor zoru zorua zor zoru, zorua?" Livia said, showing off her rude/standoffish personality.

Jaimie shouted, "Attendance!" "Abraabraabra!"

"Damian?" "Abra?"

"Here." "Ario."

"Alex?" "Abra?"

"Here." "Geng."

"Alexander?" "Abraabra?"

"Here." "Quil."

"Elliot?" "Abra?

"Here." "Froak."

"Clara?" "Abra?"

"Here!" "Kirl!"

"Nicole?" "Abra?"

"Here." "Nine."

"Leifa?" "Abra?"

"Here." "Snivy."

"Leo?" "Abra?"

"Here." "Krow."

"Sarah?" "Abra?"

"Here!" "Shinx!"

"Livia?" "Abra?"

Quick transformation, purple glowing back flip, then she said, "Here." "Zorua."

"Sam?" "Abra?"

"Here." "Riol."

"Setrax?" "Abra?"

"Here." "Lair."

"John?" "Abra?"

"Here." "Pawn."

"Layla?" "Abra?"

There was silence.

"NOOOOO! LAYLA IS MISSING AGAIN!" Jaimie panicked. A lot.

Jaimie started running around in circles.

**The chase is on! See you next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 10: Layla's Weird Adventure

**Hello! Back to writing stories! Finally! Okay, I'll stop doing exclamation points. To the story.**

It was morning, with Jaimie running around in panic and not getting _any_ sleep whatsoever. Well, she was teleoorting around in panic.

"Jaimie, stop teleporting around in panic." "Gengar, geng gengargeng Gengar gar Gengar." Alex said. "We can find Layla." "Gar gar geng Gengar."

Then everyone set off to find Layla.

_**With Layla...**_

"Ooh! I think I see that crystal again!" "Bane! Bane ette bane bane bane Banette ette!" Shouted Layla.

She saw light!

Layla floated toward the light and found out what it was.

It was camp.

"Wow! I found camp!" "Bane! Bane ette ette!" Layla shouted.

Layla then floated into camp. She floated into her room. She saw her bags, her 3DS, a bed, a shelf, a drawer, the walls were red and black along with the flooring/carpet. Her paradise.

Layla went out into the hallway where some people were standing and chatting. She then snuck up behind a boy and...

_"Bane!"_

The boy flinched and looked behind him. He saw nothing.

Layla then floated down the stairs to the door. She then opened the door and went outside.

Layla floated around, inspecting camp. She then saw a food store. Layla floated in.

_"Hello? Do you have any food?" "Ette? Bane bane bane bane ette?"_

Everyone ran. Ran out of the store.

**LOL! Crazy ideas I come up with. The author's life... Bye! See you in Chapter 11!**


	12. Chapter 11: The Search

**Hi! Welcome to Pokémon: OC Adventures: Chapter 11.**

_**Still with Layla...**_

Layla was going around the camp, exploring. She noticed it was still morning. She then floated into the house, up the stairs, through the hallway and into her room.

_**With the Big Group...**_

Jaimie was looking in trees, under bushes and under twigs for Layla. As for Alex... He was looking _everywhere._

"Why don't we look at camp?" "Abra Abra ah Abra ah Abra?" Jaimie asked, calming down.

Alex responded, "Good idea." "Geng geng."

So everyone walked off to camp. Except Jaimie teleported. And everyone split up.

_**With Sarah...**_

Sarah was walking through the forest to find camp.

"Ooh! Berries!" "Inx! Shinxinx!" She said, excited that she found berries.

Sarah walked over to the blueberry bush and tried to pick the berries. She kept padding at the berries with her paws and eventually some came off. There was thirty berries.

Sarah then walked off to camp with the berries.

_**With Alex...**_

"I wish we could start training soon..." "Gar geng gar geng geng Gengar geng..." Mumbled Alex.

Alex pushed through the trees and eventually saw light. He then ran toward the light to find Jaimie and Sarah waiting at camp.

"Took soon enough." "Abra Aabraah." Said Jaimie.

"So?" "Gar?" Alex responded.

"What's it to you, brother?" "Abra ah ah Abra, abraah?" Jaimie replied.

"Just... stop, sis." "Geng... geng gar." Alex said.

Sarah responded, "Wait, wait, wait. You two are brother and sister?" "Shinx, shinx, shinx. Inx inx inx shinx inx shinx?"

"Yeah." "Abra." Jaimie answered.

__**See you in Chapter 12!**


End file.
